Food waste by grocery stores is a huge problem and negatively impacts not only the amount of garbage thrown into landfills, but also negatively impacts the environment. Efforts have been undertaken by the grocery stores to reduce waste, such as donating perishable items, recycling waste, etc.
Waste, however, related to purchased items on the consumer end, such as perishable goods, is a common occurrence. For example, people may not consume all of their groceries, e.g., milk, bread, fruits, vegetables, protein, etc., which could result in unnecessary waste and spending. Accordingly, there is a need for a platform that allows the sharing of items in a given household with other households located within a predefined vicinity by broadcasting to those households that the items are available for consumption.